mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Toshio Maeda
| birth_place = Osaka, Japan | deathdate = | deathplace = | nationality = Japanese | area = Manga artist | alias = | notable works = Urotsukidōji La Blue Girl Demon Beast Invasion }} is a controversial erotic manga artist who was most prolific in the 1980s and 90s. Several of Maeda's works have been used as a basis for Original Video Animations (OVA) including the well known La Blue Girl, Adventure Kid,Clements & McCarthy, p. 6 Demon Beast Invasion,Clements & McCarthy, p. 137 Demon Warrior Koji''Clements & McCarthy, p. 139 and his most famous work, ''Urotsukidōji (Legend of the Overfiend).Clements & McCarthy, p. 691 One interviewer commented that Urotsukidōji "firmly placed him in the history books - in Japan and abroad - as the pioneer of the genre known as hentai, or perverted". Life and career Maeda was self-taught about manga, having been a voracious reader of comics since he was 5 or 6 years old, including American comics such as Mighty Mouse, Spider-Man and Batman. He was also a reader of all genres of literature and has said that he read more than 10,000 books before he was 20 years old. At 16 he left Osaka to go to Tokyo as an assistant to a professional cartoonist. He became interested in manga for adults to avoid all the strictures, sexual, political and religious, that were placed on manga for children. Maeda's groundbreaking work, Urotsukidōji, came out in 1986 and it has been claimed that "No other title apart from Akira has been so influential in the English-language market." Maeda was working for an adult magazine and wanted to create something different than the usual everyday life erotic tale. Maeda is credited with the proliferation of the tentacle rape genre mostly on the reputation of the animated versions of his manga. But he did not implement the use of the "tentacle" as an erotic device until the 1989 Demon Beast Invasion. Even though his most famous work, Urotsukidoji, is credited as being the first tentacle rape manga it was only in the anime version that tentacle rape was featured. Maeda has explained that since portraying genitals was illegal in Japan, artists would use any trick they could to get by the censors and he could say that a creature's tentacle was not a penis. Maeda is proud of his role in popularizing the genre and in a blog interview stated that he would like "Tentacle Master" inscribed on his tombstone. Maeda was a Guest of Honor at the Big Apple Anime Fest (BAAF) held in New York City in October 2001. He was acclaimed as "the most influential erotic manga artist in Japan" and his masterpiece Urotsukidoji was described as " the foundation for the entire 'erotic-grotesque' genre of Japanese anime". Maeda was the Keynote Speaker at the BAAF Symposium and introduced a retrospective of his work. A motorbike accident in 2001 left Maeda with limited ability in his drawing hand but he continued to use his computer to create characters and write scripts. In 2003, he was planning his contributions to a Japanese women's hentai magazine and learning to look at eroticism from a woman's point of view. It should not be ignored that Maeda has done just as much sex comedy and BDSM-themed manga stories as erotic horror and even a few books perfectly suited for and targeted at younger readers. Early in his career, with the likes of Evil Spirit Island and Ashita-e Kick Off, he only provided the illustrations while someone else wrote the text for the manga. As of September 2010 Toshio Maeda has now opened his official website, with the Tentacle club- whereby users can sign up and view his full length manga for a small monthly fee of 500 yen. Toshio has also made the opportunity available to the public to come stay at his apartment and have the opportunity to discus manga, anime and japan in general over a beer for a small fee, together with a tour of Akihabara and various otaku hot spots in Tokyo www.urotsukidoji.jp Bibliography * * (1977), Hit Comics, 1 volume * (1981), Action Comics, 2 volumes * (1982), Comic Pack, 1 volume * (1983), Comic Pack, 1 volume * (1983), Joy Comics, 1 volume * (1984), Comic Pack, 1 volume * (1986), Comic Pack, 1 volume * (1986), Wani Magazine Comics, 6 volumes; English translation: Urotsukidoji: Legend of the Overfiend (1998), Urotsukidoji (2002) * (1987), 3 volumes * (1987), 6 volumes * (1987), Wani Magazine Comics, 2 volumes * (1988), Wani Magazine Comics, 4 volumes; English translation: Adventure Kid (2003) * (1988), Tsukasa Comics, 1 volume * (1988), Tatsumi Comics, 1 volume * (1988), Million Comics, 1 volume * (1988), Wani Books, 2 volumes * (1988), Pyramid Comics, 1 volume * (1989), 2 volumes; English translation: Demon Beast Invasion (2001) * (1989), Suberu Comics; English translation: La Blue Girl (2002) * (1989), Men's Comics, 1 volume * (1989), Takarajima Comics, 1 volume * (1990), Tatsumi Comics, 1 volume * (1990), 1 volume * (1990), Gekiga King Comics, 1 volume * (1991), Wani Magazine Comics, 2 volumes * (1991), 1 volume * (1993), Action Camera Comics, 2 volumes * (1993), Suberu Comics, 2 volumes * (1993), Suberu Comics, 1 volume * (1993), Suberu Comics, 2 volumes * (1996), Core Comics, 4 volumes * (1998), Kyun Comics, 1 volume * (1999), Suberu Comics DX, 1 volume Sources * * * . Reprint of Manga Artist Interview Series (Part I) Toshio Maeda * * * References External links *Toshio Maeda Official website (contains the original Urotsukidōji: Legend of the Overfiend manga, La Blue Girl manga, as well as all Maedas other works) *PRISMS Category:Manga artists Category:Living people Category:Guro art Category:1953 births Category:People from Osaka (city) Category:Hentai creators ca:Toshio Maeda es:Toshio Maeda it:Toshio Maeda ja:前田俊夫 ru:Маэда, Тосио